


After Class

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so much easier getting through a boring class knowing there's a treat afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Can you do a Tuckington or Grimmons fic based on this post? criminal--bear. tumblr. com/post/109155850525/my-fave-overheard-on-campus-moment-of-all-time-was

Wash knew that Tucker had been stressed recently. Classes were finishing up for the semester and they had both had a bunch of exams one after the other. Tucker had been endlessly studying for the past month or so and he was starting to burn out. With a week of classes left and most of their exams out of the way, neither could wait for the semester break.

They just had to make it through this boring as fuck class.

It hadn’t even been five minutes of the teacher droning on before Tucker  had started drawing scribbles in his notebook. Wash nudged him in the side and Tucker glanced toward him.

“So…do you want a blowjob after this?” As soon as the words had left his mouth, Wash didn’t know what possessed him to ask.

Tucker paused, though it didn’t seem to be due to surprise. He sighed heavily. “Yes.”

*****

Tucker couldn’t believe Wash had suggested it. He still couldn’t believe it, even when his jeans were halfway down his legs as he leaned against the wall, his hands scrambling for something to grip on to.

“Oh god,” Tucker breathed. “How could I forget what your mouth can do?”

Wash pulled back and laughed. “It has been about a month since we’ve spent any quality time together.”

“Don’t stop,” Tucker whined. Wash obliged his request, giving him a teasing lick from base to tip. “And d-don’t let me— fuck— forget again.”

As much as Tucker would have liked to have dragged it out, Wash was determined to get to their next class on time. He wasted no time with relentless teasing like he usually did. Wash went straight for Tucker’s sweet spots, his hands and lips and tongue working Tucker perfectly.

Tucker’s hips bucked and he placed a hand at Wash’s head, almost trying to push him away to make this last longer. Instead, Wash pulled back, teasing the tip with his tongue in a way that would drive Tucker closer. Tucker shuddered and Wash knew the sign well. He quickly took Tucker’s cock in his mouth again and sucked hard as his fingers worked their magic.

Tucker came hard and fast with a cry, his legs almost turning to jelly as Wash swallowed around him.

“Oh my god,” he panted as Wash stood, helpfully tugging Tucker’s jeans up as he straightened. “Oh my god. Dude, if this is how you deal with boring classes, we need to find more of them. Holy shit.”

Wash gave Tucker a cheeky smile. “You know, there’s nothing stopping you from suggesting it if you’re bored.”

It was so much easier getting through class knowing there was a treat afterwards.


End file.
